Talent Night Finale
by Anne T.M
Summary: (SPOILERS FOR ENDAGMES)The night before they are set to leave the Delta Quadrant the Voyager crew have one more Talent Night. The night will be full of surprises. It is time for the Captain to play her ace in the hole.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything Voyager related. I believe someone else owns the talent night premise but I don't know who. Finally "Natural Woman" is a song by Aretha Franklin and "Jezebel" is by Chely Wright.

The night before Voyager attempts to travel through the transwarp hub, Tom arranges one more festive night on Voyager, fully knowing it may be their last.

Talent Night Finale

If everything went according to plan, tomorrow they would be in the Alpha Quadrant. Tonight, though, they would celebrate. Celebrate the end of one journey and hopefully the beginning of a new one. In honor of a long standing tradition, Tom organized one final talent night. This evening there would be five contestants vying for the Voyager Talent Night Roving Trophy. Only this time the roving was over. The winner would keep it. The lights went down and Tom walked onto the make shift stage.

"Welcome to a time honored traditional evening aboard Voyager, Talent Night." He paused to acknowledge the cheers. "Settle down, settle down. As you all know, tomorrow we will **no longer **be in the Delta Quadrant (once again he was interrupted by applause) so tonight's contest is very special. Not only do we have a special guest in attendance (Tom points to Admiral Janeway who is seated at the front table next to Chakotay and the Captain) but the winner will get their very own Talent Night Trophy. (he pointed to the object sitting on the table near his wife) B'Elanna, would you please read the new inscription on it?"

'Winner of the Talent Night Finale

This Trophy is dedicated to Neelix~

The most talented morale officer in the Delta Quadrant.'

The crowd joyously partook in their first standing ovation of the evening. Meanwhile the Doctor hustled over to take a close-up holoimage of the prize. After taking the image, he muttered. "I wonder what Seven will do with it?" 

"A little sure of your student. Aren't you, Doc?"

"Of course I am B'Elanna! She has perfect pitch and a beautiful voice. Besides that, she has never lost any time she has entered the contest."

"There's a first time for everything."

"I suppose. But not today," he added smugly. "The song she has chosen is extremely emotional."

B'Elanna silently wondered where she would find the emotions to sing it.

Back on stage Tom continued. "We have one change tonight. For reasons known only to her, Captain Janeway has relinquished her position as one of the judges. So I thought I would ask Admiral Janeway if she would take the Captain's place."

With a brilliant smile she accepted.

"Let us begin. We will have five singing acts tonight. Commander Chakotay, my lovely wife and Admiral Janeway will choose the winner. The rest of us will simply enjoy the show. Now I give you Ensign Michaels singing "Far From the Home I Love."

When he finished there were a few tears in everyone's eyes. Despite not knowing what they would face, everyone was anxious about getting home. The next two contestants sang and then Tom called an intermission.

Chakotay began the discussion. "Well, so far I would have to pick Ensign Michaels."

"Me too."

"Me too, but you know what the Doctor said, Seven has something special planned." 

Chakotay squirmed a little in his seat. The tone in her voice made him uneasy. B'Elanna seemed to stare at him when she spoke about Seven. Maybe his secret wasn't such a secret after all. Lately he had been wondering why he didn't want anyone to know. He told himself that he wanted to protect the Captain but he felt that was only part of the reason. He knew he would have taken a lot of flack about dating Seven. Comments about older man younger woman, mid-life crisis etc. Those wouldn't have bothered him but sooner or later someone would have mentioned him and the Captain. **That** he would not have been able to bear. Looking back, at first he thought it would be interesting to see Seven mature romantically but now the relationship seemed more like a chore. Wasn't anything on this damn journey ever going to be easy?

"Commander?" Admiral Janeway reached over and touched his arm.

His body flinched involuntarily. "I am sorry. I was thinking about something."

"I bet you were." B'Elanna retorted. Chakotay squirmed a little more.

Captain Janeway had been unusually quiet. Not for the first time that evening she thanked her professors in command school who taught her to perfect this facade of calm. She was sitting at a table with what should be her closest friends, not to mention an older version of herself, and yet she felt out of place, alone. She had been alone for many years, why did it bother her now? In her heart she knew the answer, the chair on her left was empty and so was her life. She had no euphoric feelings about tomorrow. In truth she only felt sadness. The day she had longed for, now had little meaning. The freedom she would gain no longer mattered. Her attention returned to the stage as Tom introduced Seven. "Wonderful," she thought. As Seven took her place, Kathryn watched Chakotay. He did not have her skills of deception. He would not be able to mask his feelings. Almost like a moth drawn to a flame, Kathryn watched his face as her former protégé prepared to perform.

The music began slowly. Kathryn watched intently but Chakotay made no move, no smile, no adoring look, nothing. "Maybe he is better at masking his feelings than I thought." Then Seven began to sing and Kathryn could swear that he looked uneasy.

(Seven stood center stage behind the microphone stand, never moving once throughout the entire song. A few people in the audience noticed her eyes seemed to be locked on someone in the front of the room.)

"_Lookin' out on the mornin' rain_  
_I used to feel uninspired  
And when I knew I had to face another day  
Oh it made me feel so tired  
Before the day I met you  
Life was so unkind  
But your love was the key to my peace of mind_  
  
_Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel  
Like a natural woman  
  
When my soul was in the lost and found  
You came along to claim it  
And didn't know just what was wrong with me  
Oh till your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful  
Of what I'm livin' for_  
_Cause if I make you happy  
I don't need to do more  
Cause you make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel  
Like a natural woman  
  
Oh baby what you've done to me_  
_You make me feel so good inside  
Good inside  
And I, I just wanna be close to you  
Because you make me feel so alive  
Oh what you've done to me  
Close to you because you make me feel so alive  
You make me feel  
You make me feel  
You make me feel  
Like a natural woman  
Woman  
You make me feel  
You make me feel_  
_You make me feel  
Like a natural woman  
You make me feel  
Oh baby what you do to me  
Can make me feel so good inside  
I just wanna be, I just wanna be  
Oh what you've done  
Natural woman"_

The audience applauded politely. No one could doubt the quality of her voice, but as always, it lacked emotional impact.

B'Elanna cut right to the chase. "Well, Chakotay what did you think?"

Kathryn almost felt sorry for him. He seemed so uncomfortable.

"It was good, but I liked Ensign Michaels better."

As much as she tried, Admiral Janeway could not force herself to behave. "Interesting choice of songs. I wonder who she was singing about?" 

Since she stared at Chakotay throughout the entire song there was no need to wonder. Captain Janeway made a decision. She excused herself on the pretense of going to the ladies room. Instead, she positioned herself against the wall just to the right of the stage and waited.

"Our final contestant is a first timer. May I present Ensign Ward."

A small dark haired female walked onto the stage. She scanned the crowd for a moment. Everyone assumed that she was nervous and was just trying to calm down but in reality she was looking for someone. Finally she found the person she sought and with a barely perceptible nod of the head her plans were made.

"Many of you may be wondering why I never sang before. I am a writer not a singer. I have been writing music for about six years. I have worked in collaboration with someone to put words to my music. I have always wanted to perform some of the songs, but until tonight, my partner would never give me her consent. So tonight you get to hear the first official performance of one of our songs, music by me and words by… Captain Janeway."

The crowd was stunned. Her companions from her table looked around the room to find her but she had hidden behind a post. In spite of their current situation Chakotay had to smile. As close as they had been throughout the years he never knew she enjoyed writing. He was sure that no matter how long he knew her she would never cease to amaze him. 

The music began with a raucous violin. B'Elanna knew instantly that this would not be another sickening love song.

In contrast to Seven's style, Ensign Ward was a blur of movement. She stormed back and forth across the stage almost like she was angry and then stopped and stared into the crowd as her booming voice filled the room.

__

"I give him love the best I can

But you don't seem to understand

It's not always deep

But it's always true

And he does not belong to you

(As she sang, she pointed a finger at various females in the crowd)

__

Hey I do not forgive

and I do not forget 

I will fight for love until the death 

Jezebel, save your charms 

He'll be back here in my arms 

Oh how quickly you forget 

He is not yours yet 

He is not yours 

not yet 

(The crowd was clapping along with the beat. She pranced around the stage swaying to the rhythm of the music. Smiling sweetly at the men she continued singing.)

__

Gonna throw on this cotton dress 

Put lilac scent on the back of my neck 

Walk barefoot down that mountainside 

Straight to your door girl you can't hide

(Once again she pointed a finger at various people in the crowd but if you were paying close attention you would have noticed that her finger lingered, pointing at one female in particular.)

__

'Cause I do not forgive 

and I do not forget 

I will fight for love until the death 

Jezebel, save your charms 

He'll be back here in my arms 

Oh how quickly you forget 

He is not yours yet 

He is not yours 

not yet 

(Ensign Ward stood in the center of the stage with her arms outstretched and her eyes turned up to the sky)

__

Standing out in the pourin' rain 

Callin' out my lover's name 

I know he won't leave me in the cold

(Now her arms were circling in toward herself as if she was gently pulling a member of the audience with her.)

__

Send my baby home 

Send my baby home 

Jezebel, save your charms 

He'll be back here in my arms 

Oh how quickly you forget 

He is not yours yet 

He is not **yours**

(She held the final note for a long time and finished the song with a whisper.)

__

Never."

The crew of Voyager was on its collective feet instantly. Ensign Ward took a bow to a thunderous standing ovation. She quickly exited the stage hoping that the Captain was pleased.

Tom came up to announce the winner. "The decision of the judges is….. No drum roll? The winner is Ensign Ward."

The mysterious dark haired ensign came back on stage and took her trophy, took another bow and exited quickly.

"The party is not over folks. Everyone have a few drinks and relax with your friends."

Tom took his own advice and returned to his friends. Kathryn had returned to the table but Chakotay had left. Tom took his seat. "I didn't know you had it in you, Captain."

"After all these years I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." She smiled but kept a watchful eye on Chakotay who was talking to Seven. She watched as Seven nodded her head and left on the arm of the Doctor.

B'Elanna sat next to her husband and wondered how many people would figure out what had just happened. She needed to ask Tom to place a bet for her.

"Captain?"

"Ensign Ward, you were wonderful. The music you used was just perfect."

"Thank you Captain." She held the trophy out to the Captain. "I think you should keep this."

The Captain stood up and shook her head in protest. "No, I couldn't. Your performance was fantastic and you won it!"

"Yes, but you wrote the words I sang, without them there would be no performance. Besides, I think it would please Neelix to know that you held the trophy that bears his name." Kathryn was touched by her thoughtfulness.

Then the Captain shocked everyone and embraced the woman standing there. No one but the ensign heard the Captain whisper. "Thank you, for everything."

When she sat back down she realized that Chakotay had taken the seat to her left. He spoke to her on a personal level for the first time in a long time. "Congratulations Captain." He reached out his right hand. She took it in hers and completed the handshake. "I didn't know you had such a way with words."

She allowed her hand to slide out of his. Her fingers lightly caressing his palm as they disentangled. "I have a way with a lot of things that you don't know about, Commander." 

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. But he was secretly delighted that she was playing the game once again. Even though they were surrounded by Tom, B'Elanna, and Harry, Kathryn and Chakotay continued what amounted to a private conversation.

He draped his arm across the back of her chair and moved in closer in an attempt to keep this between them. "I will not forgive. That's rather harsh of you don't you think?"

She turned towards him and her steel blue eyes met his. "Chakotay, let me set you straight. There is not a woman alive who would be able to forgive a woman who betrayed them when it involved love."

He was a little daunted by her response. He had hurt her deeply. Could he find his way back to her? "What about forgiving a man?"

She leaned in a little closer almost whispering in his ear. "A man is a different story."

He let out a breath as the tension left his body. He smiled and his dimples melted the ice that had formed around her heart. He shook his head and laughed.

"Until the death?"

Shocking everyone including Admiral Janeway, Kathryn tilted her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Until the death Chakotay, and don't doubt it for a minute."

The End

  



End file.
